


Forgetful

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 31st October 1983, and the Winchesters celebrate Halloween, but will Mary remember a promise she made ten years earlier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Halloween!

**Lawrence, Kansas  
  
** 31st October 1983

Dean charged down the stairs and into the kitchen, a four year old whirlwind in a Batman costume.

Mary smiled as her small son skidded to a halt in front of her and adopted a superhero pose, chest puffed out and hands on his hips. Sammy squirmed in Mary’s arms, squealing happily at the sight of his brother, reaching out towards him.

“I’m Batman!” Dean’s voice was serious, and as low as he could make it go.

“Yes, you are, honey.”

“Sammy should be Robin.” Dean pouted a little and tweaked his baby brother‘s toes.

“Sammy’s too little to go trick or treating with you this year, honey, you know that. Next year, he can be Robin.”

“Promise?”

Sam reached down, grabbing at the small bat ears of Dean’s costume.

“I promise.” Mary smiled at John as he joined them, pulling on his coat.

“You ready, buddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy.” Dean grinned and adjusted his mask.

John kissed Mary and fondly ran his fingers down his baby son’s cheek.

“We’ll be back soon, little guy, and your brother can tell you a bedtime story about everyone he saved out there tonight.”

Sam squirmed in Mary’s arms and wrapped his small fingers in her hair.

Dean picked up his candy bucket. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be overflowing by the time they got back.

“Okay, Batman, lets go save the neighborhood.”

“To the Bat Mobile!!” Dean yelled, and ran out of the door towards the Impala parked on the drive. John followed him, shaking his head.

“We’re not taking the car, Dean.”

“Aw Dad!”

Mary smiled as she listened to them, the sound of their voices fading away as they headed out to join the other kids and parents wandering the streets. Sam clearly didn’t approve of being left behind while his brother and father were off doing interesting things without him, and fretted in Mary’s arms. She laid him down on the couch and tickled him until he giggled at her. Then she blew raspberries on his stomach until he squealed happily.

He was such a good baby, Mary mused as they played a game of peek a boo. Always smiling and happy, just like his brother had been at this age. She’d worried, before Sam was born, that Dean might be jealous of the new addition to the family, but she and John always made sure that both boys got the same amount of attention. Dean took his role of big brother very seriously and the two boys seemed to bring out the best in each other, even at such tender ages. Sammy watched Dean’s every move as if he already wanted to be just like his big brother, and Dean was itching for him to grow up so they could play together. Mary saw a lot of mischief in their futures.

She wondered if Sammy would favor John. Everyone said Dean had inherited her lighter skin and green eyes. Dean also resembled the man he was named for. Anyone who had known or heard of her parents, assumed he was named after her mother, and she never gave them any reason to think otherwise, but he wasn’t. He was named after a man with sad green eyes who’d tried so hard to save her family and then disappeared after he saw her make a deal with a yellow eyed demon.

She often wondered if he would appear again, but as the years passed, that seemed to become less and less likely. She hadn’t forgotten what he told her, though.

_“On November 2nd 1983, don’t get out of bed, no matter what you hear or what you see. Promise me you won‘t get out of bed.”_

Every Halloween since 1973, she’d thought of him, and wondered what it was he wanted her to stay away from. Now, the date was fast approaching when she’d find out what he had been trying to protect her from.

 

Two nights later, Mary woke and rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the clock. Tiredness and a mother’s instinct had her out of bed and into the nursery without thinking. It wasn’t until she was racing back upstairs towards the nursery, towards Sammy, that she understood that this was what Dean from 1973 had been warning her against. When the dark figure bending over Sammy’s crib turned and she saw the flash of yellow eyes, she almost fainted as shock slammed into her.

_“What, and all it costs is my soul?”_

“Oh no, you can keep your soul, I just need permission.

“For what?”

“In ten years, I need to swing by your house for a little something, that’s all.”

“For. What?”

“Relax. As long as I’m not interrupted, nobody gets hurt. I promise.”

“Or you can spend the rest of your life, desperate and alone. Mary? It’s a good deal. So what do you say?”

“You.” Mary spat, but as she hit the wall, she knew it was too late.

As she looked down from the ceiling, each drop of blood taking her closer to death, she saw John below her, slowly looking up, eyes widening with terror as flames burst around her and began licking at her skin. She watched as he snatched Sammy from his crib and run from the room, heard him order Dean to take Sam outside, and in the moment of clarity before she died, she knew. Now she understood the tears on the freckled cheeks of a green eyed man ten years earlier.

As the fire around her intensified, hot as the flames of hell, her last thought was of him.

“Dean, my baby, I’m sorry …”


End file.
